


Bulma x Vegeta

by AnyaCronos



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Bulma x Vegeta

[](https://imgur.com/3VrFN4I)

#noshipwar


End file.
